Implantable medical devices (IMD) are capable of utilizing pacing therapies, such as cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), to maintain hemodynamic benefits to patients. Pacing therapy may be delivered from an implantable generator, through a lead, and into the patient's heart. There are many ways in which to optimize a pacing configuration. CRT therapy involves biventricular pacing which consists of pacing the right ventricle (RV) with a RV electrode and a left ventricle (LV) with a LV electrode or monoventricular pacing which consists of pacing only the left ventricle. US Patent Publication 2011/0137639 by Ryu et al. discloses that the optimal left ventricle electrode is selected based upon conduction velocities. Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,214 to Gill et al. discloses that the optimal left ventricle electrode is selected based upon activation times and ARI dispersions. It is desirable to develop additional methods to optimize biventricular pacing.